1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductor compositions prepared in the form of a paste or ink and used to form film conductors on a base material such as a ceramic base maternal or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to conductor compositions suitable for forming film conductors having a comparatively fine pattern. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for, producing an electronic component having film conductors by using such a conductor composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductor compositions in the form of a paste or ink (hereinafter, a composition in this form is referred to as “conductor paste”) are used as a material for forming film conductors (wiring, electrodes, etc.) having a predetermined pattern in a wiring board used to construct a hybrid IC, a multichip module or the like or other electronic components. This conductor paste is a conductor forming material prepared by dispersing a metal powder, which is the main component for forming a conductor, and various additives (inorganic binder, glass frit, filler, etc.), which are added, if necessary, in a predetermined organic medium (vehicle). Such a conductor paste is printed or applied to a ceramic base material by a general method such as screen printing. Then, this applied substance (coating film) is fired (baked) at an appropriate temperature, so that a film conductor (conductor pattern) having a predetermined pattern is formed on the ceramic electronic component such as the ceramic base material.
Examples of references of the related art regarding the conductor paste include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-250422, 10-154629, 9-310006, 6-139813, 9-231834 and 6-295614.